I Can't Ever Seem To Live Without You
by LUVANIME17
Summary: Haruhi's adventure while chasing after the one she truly cares about the most. The king of the Host Club. This fic goes with the last episode of the English Dub of The Ouran High School Host Club. HaruhiXTamaki
1. The More I Move On, The Farther You Are

_**Authors Note: **_**I wrote this to show what Tamaki and Haruhi must've felt. I thought the lyrics would add a twist, so I decided to write my version of it.**

_**Lyrics:**_** The lyrics is from the song, "Let IT Go" by the band "Escape the Fate." I do not own these lyrics nor the anime "Ouran High School Host Club".****  
-**

Tamaki, staring off in the distance, somewhat in a daze, as he rode along with Eclair in the crimson colored Mercedes. His head filled itself with memories during the ride in car to the airport. He began to remember all the great times he had enjoyed with his classmates, and fellow host club members. The more he thought about it the more he began to regret the feeling of leaving Japan and returning to France. His mind began to counteract with other thoughts, and emotions contemplating whether to turn the little red car around. Not only did he miss the Host Club personally, but he knew there would be always one person he would miss the most, someone who was very dear and special to him, his "little girl".

_**~I'm on the verge of a break down  
I'm on the brink of an epic meltdown  
I'm on the way to a flat-line**_

_**(oh oh yea)**_

_**No, I don't really want to leave you behind  
But apparently you can't stay all mine  
So I'll try to let you go**_

_**You're not mine to own**_

_**If I let it go  
If I let this go  
If I let you go  
Would the scars continue to show ~**_

He thought about how he treated her like a daughter, even though he kept his true feelings to himself. Sighing he turned to face the nearby trees they passed while on the road, trying to observe as much of Japan as he could to get his mind off of things. The past, the future, and the what if's lingered in his mind, that he tried to shake out of his mind for the moment. They soon began to drive on a stone made bridge. He groaned, knowing the fact they were getting closer and closer to the airport. Until he turned his head to the faint sound of horses galloping roughly on the pavement, from what appeared to be coming from behind him.

"Huh?" Tamaki wondered curiously as he jerked his head to see where the sound was exactly coming from.

"What is it Tamaki?" Eclair questioned at his sudden amazement.

Eclair looked into the rear view mirror and could not believe her eyes, she never dreamt that the girl from the Host club would be chasing after them.

_**~If I let it go  
If I let this go  
If I let you go  
Would the scars continue to show**_

_**I'm on the verge of a crackdown  
I'm freakin' out, got a bottle of Jack down  
I'm on my way to a blackout**_

_**(oh oh yea)**_

_**No, I don't really want to leave you behind  
But apparently you can't stay all mine  
So I'll try to let you go**_

_**You're not mine to own**_

Haruhi raced onto the bridge swiftly as the horses galloped side by side to the crimson Mercedes convertible rushing towards the airport. Her eyes glistened as she cleared her throat. Her voice beginning to stutter at the call of his name.

"Sempai!" She called as she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
The carriage was slowly rocking back and forth across the pavement, while she screamed continuously calling for him to look, stop the vehicle, and turn around.

"Sempai! Sempai! SEMPAI!" She screamed out again, and again trying to capture his attention.

Suddenly his head turned around and his eyes danced in amazement. She was glad he finally heard her relentless cries and happy to see he turned around to acknowledge her.

_**(2x)**_

_**If I let it go  
If I let this go  
If I let you go  
Would the scars continue to show**_

_**I'm on the verge of a breakdown  
I'm on the brink of an epic meltdown**_

_**No, I don't really want to leave you behind  
But apparently you can't stay all mine  
So I'll try to let you go**_

_**You're not mine to own**_

_**(3x)  
If I let it go  
If I let this go  
If I let you go  
Would the scars continue to show**_

_**I'm on the verge of a breakdown**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	2. That One Leap Of Faith Everyone Chances

_**The Following lyrics in bold are from:**_

_**Band:" Rentrer en Soi"  
Song: "Shinwa"  
**_**I do not own these lyrics nor the song, nor do I own Ouran High School Host Club.  
_**

_**~I'm so close to you, and yet I can't reach you**_

_**The season's come and the flowers bloom  
Where should my feelings head towards?~**_

His gaze pierced her own, as they both looked towards each other. Eclair noticing that Tamaki had let go of the wheel, grabbed it in a swift motion before the car could even manage to head toward the curb of the bridge. Tamaki then began to extend his hand towards Haruhi as he called for her. She then leaped towards the car, trying to catch his hand. She floated into the air and began to fly towards the water, beginning to miss the car, having gravity against her. Seeing this Tamaki decided it was best to go after her to keep his little girl safe and sound.  
"Eclair, I'm going to go after Haruhi. You can stick around if you want, but its best if you drive straight to the airport before you miss the scheduled flight." Tamaki added in real quick before getting ready to leap after Haruhi.  
"Hai. It was nice knowing you Tamaki. Too bad things couldn't work out between us." Eclair added in before slamming on the gas, heading towards the airport to catch her flight.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he leaped in the air after her, he then caught her in his arms.

"Sempai!" Haruhi yelled as she grabbed his hand and leaped into his arms. She was scared of landing into the water, because she knew she didn't know how to swim. But yet she felt safe in his arms, because she knew he would protect her from anything. Closing their eyes, they both waited for impact. A sudden splash had them plummet into the water, leaving them both soaking wet.

_**~Once upon a time not long ago in the lovely garden  
Was a helpless reality and a transient truth**_

_**In the blank days where emotions disappeared  
I just wanted you to be by my side at least**_

_**I thought you'd be the one to understand  
My heart is about to break**_

_**I just want to hold you in my arms over and over  
So why, why do you want to leave me?~**_

Tamaki soon swam to the top of the water with Haruhi in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked worriedly, noticing Haruhi still having her eyes closed. Revealing them she look towards the worried expression, still lingering on his face.

"Hai Tamaki-sempai". Haruhi assured, trying to regain her breathe. She couldn't believe she was in Tamaki's arms. Tamaki began to blush horribly, when he realized who he was holding and how close he was to her. Immediately they both got out of the water, and tried to shake themselves dry. Keeping but a few feet away from each as if they were never close a few minutes before.  
_**  
~The forbidden fruit  
If I had not eaten it  
Would there have been a different future for us?**_

_**How much more do I have to bear?  
How much more do I have to suffer?  
How much more do I have to sink in solitude?  
How much more do I have to shed tears?~**_

"Haruhi! King! Are you guys okay?" Voices yelled from behind.  
They both looked into the direction of the voices, and saw that it was Hikaru and Kaoru. Both of the twins had smirks plastered on their faces, Tamaki immediately caught on knowing that the two saw everything that just happened.

Greeted by a few hugs, was a way to assure everyone that they were fine of course. Hikaru whipped out his cell phone mumbling a few words into the device.

_**~The limitless sky knows no shame  
It just pours down so nice and sweet  
**_  
_**When I close my eyes, I see the bright colors of when I was young**_

_**I'm so close to you, and yet I can't reach you**_

_**The season's come and the flowers bloom  
Where should my feelings head towards?~**_

A limo pulled up, soon after Hikaru slammed his cell phone shut. He looked at Tamaki and Haruhi suspiciously, speculating that something was going on, since they both fell silent, while Kaoru stood with Hikaru.

"Hey Kaoru. Why don't you take Haruhi into the car. King and I will be there in a sec." Hikaru reasoned while he watched Haruhi and his brother step into the car together. He waited for the car doors to shut, giving him a minute to scramble a few words together. That way he knew, the two wouldn't be able to hear him and Tamaki's conversation.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" Tamaki questioned noticing he sent the two into the limo already. He began to get an uncomfortable sense about the whole ordeal.

"King, It's time you realize, how you really feel." Hikaru said while looking at Tamaki sympathetically. " It's time you realize that you have feelings for Haruhi and you can't ignore them forever."

"But..." Tamaki stared at the ground while trying to find the right words. "Father's don't love their daughters in that way. Its not something fathers should feel. I mean I don't know what to make of it. "

"King, It's pretty obvious." Hikaru stated. " We all knew from the time she stepped into the host club. You've developed these feelings for her. King you like her. Whether you want to acknowledge it or not, and its about time that you let her know how you really feel."

"Hikaru..., But are daddy's supposed to love their daughters?" Tamaki questioned with a sad look on his face.

" King, We all pretend to play house. We can't all play forever." Hikaru gave him an annoyed look. " And plus your not really her father".

Tamaki began to tower in the grass growing mushrooms, when he heard Hikaru finish. He didn't know how to approach the situation between Haruhi, and himself. He wanted to deep down tell her how he really felt, why he leaped towards her to save her. But didn't know how to tell her or what he would do if she rejected him.

_**~The broken heart looks for the answer  
And my eyes just fill up with tears**_

_**I just want to hold you in my arms over and over  
So why, why do you want to leave me?~**_

The two headed for the car. If it's one thing Tamaki realized is that what Hikaru said was right. He can't hold back his feelings forever, and sometimes in life it better to take a chance then to have that one question lingering in your mind forever...


	3. Will She Understand What I have to Say?

_**The following lyrics are :**_

_**Vanish:**_

_**Phantasmagoria**_

_**Authors Note: I do not own these lyrics. Thank you.**_

_**-LUVANIME17 2009  
_**_

_**~Though I haven't forgotten the wonderful memories and dreams  
I was halted by everyone's feelings,  
Silence took a spiral and began to turn into light,  
my breaths summon back awakening~**_

Tamaki got into the Limousine, and soon enough they began to hit the road back to the school grounds. An awkward silence filled the air while glares were shot from the twins over to Tamaki himself. Need be reminded of what just happened, Tamaki just sighed and tried to look the other way, observing the scenery as they drove their way back, trying to ignore the twins constant glares. As soon as they arrived back at the school, the twins hopped out of the car and immediately took off with a quick goodbye to the pair, and disappeared. Haruhi stepped out amazed at the sight of the twins disappearing. Tamaki nervously got of the car, and waited for Haruhi to say something else. Once again awkward silence filled the air. Tamaki couldn't stand the constant silences while he awkwardly waited for her to respond to something. His nerves shaking he decided to finally speak up for the moment.

_**~Nights I felt loneliness from my gradually changing fate  
I saw flowers bloom in a melancholy dream,  
Was everything tied to the world of today?  
I want to alight in a place where there is hope**_

_**Splitting time which stands still, I began to act through my calling voice,  
I shut my eyes and thought of that day…  
I want to make the lights shine for you just one more time,  
I wish for nothing more than this~**_

Before speaking, Tamaki glanced at Haruhi, while she did the same to him.

"So Haruhi, would you like to go back to the club room for now? Until we have sorted this whole mess out" Tamaki asked nervously. It had been a while since Tamaki and Haruhi had been alone without the others. Haruhi fidgeted nervously at the thought of them walking together alone.

"Ummm... I actually have to go back home and take care of some things. I just remembered, I have a lot of things to do..." Haruhi reminded.

"Oh..." Tamaki sighed. " Ok well how about I give you a ride home then?" Tamaki offered.

"Uhhhh...no I'm good. I can always walk. You don't have to drive me home. I'm sure you have things to do of your own Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi replied with a nervous tone. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. She always felt so embarrassed and nervous when Tamaki and her were alone together. It always seemed a little awkward. Tamaki seemingly getting the hint that things were going down a little south decided to end the conversation.  
_**  
~The tear-colored mirage I shed last year on this day  
was me shrouded in mist,  
In my true self who didn't know his destination,  
in a place of memories I will restart**_

_**forbidden…**_

_**Living while always embracing the broken world**_

_**insanity on the"UNDERWORLD"~**_

Haruhi began to turn and walk the other way heading towards her house. Tamaki watched her beginning to walk the other way while pondering about some thoughts for a moment. Whether or not if he should go after her or not. After a few minutes of thinking, his brain finally kicked into gear. He ran towards her, without her really noticing, that he was going after her. Surprised when she felt a hand grab hers, Haruhi turned around, realizing she was facing Tamaki. Haruhi immediately stared at the ground after she turned around and saw Tamaki, she couldn't face him. All of a sudden she felt very shy around him, and didn't know what to do next.

_**~Nights I felt loneliness from my gradually changing fate  
I saw flowers bloom in a melancholy dream,  
Was everything tied to the world of today?  
I want to alight in a place where there is hope~  
**_"Haruhi...Look. I mean. Ok let me start over." Tamaki talked nervously. " What I mean to say is that. I have a question for you. And you don't have to answer now. But I Just need to know sometime when your ready." Tamaki waited for her to look up at him. He was getting no response so he grabbed her chin, her eyes meeting with his, before finishing what he had to say. " I've had this feeling for quite a while and I can't seem to understand it. I mean daddy's aren't supposed to love their daughters, and aren't supposed to get jealous around other guys. But I can't..." Haruhi cut him off.

"Tamaki-sempai. I know what your getting at. And I know how you feel. It's just hard to understand." Haruhi assured him. " I understand that you are confused and you feel weak heart-ed, just like I do."

"Haruhi...I" Tamaki stammered. He didn't know what to say next. She had took the words right of his mouth. " Haruhi...I... Haruhi Fujioka I love you..." Tamaki whispered as he waited for her reaction to what he just said.

"Sempai... I know, and I have loved you for a long time..." Haruhi whispered back, blushing slightly. _**  
~I may have no reason to be standing here  
but I know my reason for living**_

_**Smiles and sights whose color doesn't fade, with beloved "deep bonds"…  
everything comes to an end, time vanishes…~**_

Tamaki leaned forward and kissed Haruhi softly, she almost fell, half surprised at the realization they both confessed their love to each other. But before her legs could give out, Tamaki caught her before she could fall to the ground. They broke away and Haruhi and Tamaki laughed at the incident.

"Let's not try to hurt ourselves, shall we.." Tamaki chuckled at the sight. Haruhi laughed a little back realizing what she did. She blushed and smiled happily at Tamaki. Behind them laughter arose, and a couple of figures fell out of the bushes behind them. Haruhi and Tamaki stood their shocked at the realization they were being watched the whole entire time, since they have arrived back at the school.

"Finally! Jeesh I was wondering how long you guys were gonna take.!" Karou shouted happily.

"I thought it was gonna take at least another week before this would happen." Hikaru added.

"Okay Hikaru you now owe me 140,000 yen, for losing to the bet." Kyoya replied monotonously.

"Fine." Hikaru walked over and handed Kyoya the money, a small smirk appeared on his face.

"You guys took a bet on us!" Tamaki yelled in surprise.

"Of course King. We knew It was gonna happen. But we just didn't know when. We basically just playing the guessing game." Honey reassured.

They all began to laugh at what was going on. The day was coming to an end and they all knew it.  
"Well I guess its best if we all head home, seeing how late it is." Kyoya announced.

"Hai." Most of the host club members replied in Unison.  
Kyoya opened up his phone making a few calls before shutting the phone closed again. "I made a call, the limo's should be here shortly." Kyoya said aloud for everyone to hear.

"Well that's good." Hikaru and Kaoru replied. The limo's pulled up in an instant after the called was made.  
"Wow that was fast!" Honey cheered happily before hopping in, in one.

Soon everyone piled into their separate limo's. Haruhi joined Tamaki in his.  
"So I'm assuming I'm heading home with you." Haruhi asked curiously.  
"Why not, I assume so, if its okay with you?" Tamaki replied grinning.  
"Sure, just make sure I'm home in time, so my father doesn't get to upset at the latest news." Haruhi also smiled before leaning back ready to enjoy tonight's events.

"As you wish, my dear.." Tamaki replied. With that they were off, enjoying what life would bring them for the rest of the night.


End file.
